The final years
by rweasley500
Summary: a two shot story. part one is about the aftermath of the final battle. Part two is about what happens in the future for the golden quartet. HPGW RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you would probably recognize. They belong to the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling

THE FINAL YEARS

It was finally finished; the great wizarding war was over. There were bodies strewn all over the battlefield. Those brave wizards who had died in battle against Voldemort will receive some of the highest accolades the wizarding world can bestow. The Battlefield wasn't silent however. The noise of the injured was deafening. Their cries of pain and for help could be heard throughout the battlefield. Some of those wizards would never be able to walk again. Others would lose their arms. Thankfully most of the injured could be healed. Sadly some of them would die from their injuries in St. Mungos. Unfortunately that was a result that happened to quite a few of Harry's friends. Harry James Potter the savior of the wizarding world, as he is now known. If you look over at the little hill just on the outskirts of the battlefield to the east where the sun is rising. You can see the messy black hair, the emerald green eyes, and the infamous lightning bolt shaped scar of our hero.

Harry looked out across the field at the people who had come out to fight by his side. He was saddened to see such a loss of life. He watched as healers hurried around the battlefield removing the dead and trying to help the injured. The scene he saw around him reminded him of those civil war movies he used to watch on Dudley's old t.v. , when the Dursleys were away. Harry decided it was time to get up, but when he tried he felt the most excruciating pain. He looked over his body and saw that his left arm was shattered and that his right leg was completely twisted around. A healer named Dandridge heard Harry's scream of pain and rushed over to help him. After resetting both his arm and leg; she conjured two splints and when she made sure they were firmly on she helped Harry up. Dandridge then tried to convince Harry to go to St. Mungos, but he would not hear of it. Harry was determined to find his two best mates and his girlfriend, who after a lot convincing got Harry to see the light. After conjuring himself a walking staff, he began his search for his comrades.

It didn't take long before he saw a head with messy red hair. Ron also had splint on his leg and was limping around. "_Probably looking for Hermione_." Thought Harry. He called out to Ron, but Ron didn't see him. "Hey, Ron over here!" yelled Harry as he walked closer to Ron as best as he could. This time Ron did spot Harry and limped as fast as his legs could carry him. As Ron got closer Harry could see that the splint was on Ron's right leg. They gave each other brotherly hugs thinking that shaking hands would be a little too formal for this occasion. They laughed, as they looked each other over. "What on earth happened to you?" asked Ron. Harry laughed "Oh you know, the usual, a shattered arm and a twisted leg. You?" "Broken leg thanks to bloody Draco Malfoy. " Grunted Ron. "Language, Ronald, language." Said a female voice behind him. Ron turned around and saw that bushy haired, brown-eyed girl he fell in love with. Of course her hair wasn't that bushy anymore, it was more of a silky curl and her eyes were like brown honey. Without thinking twice he got up and gave her a kiss full of the love and passion he felt for her. Hermione at first was shocked; you could tell by the way that her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She eventually melted into the kiss as she realized that she was finally kissing the man that she has loved for so long. Who knows how long ago it was when Ron and Hermione realized they loved each other? Now they were finally a couple. Harry was going to have to check on the betting pool in the Gryffindor common room to see who won all the galleons that had been placed on them getting together on this day. Harry watched them kiss for a little while before doing one of his better Umbridge imitations "hem, hem." This caused them to break apart and made Ron splutter " We weren't doing anything Umbridge." Before he realized where they were. This made Harry go into hysterics. He was laughing so hard it caused Ron and Hermione to start laughing too. After they all had calmed down they decided to go looking for Ginny, the fourth member of the now golden quartet. She also happened to be Ron's little sister and Harry's girlfriend.

"Hermione what happened to you?" asked Harry as he just noticed that Hermione had a sling on her right arm. " Oh this thing? I broke my arm dodging a spell from Dolohov. Although I don't think we will have to worry about him for awhile. He kind of got beheaded during the battle by a centaur." Answered Hermione with a smile. As they walked a long the battlefield they noticed that most of the casualties were deatheaters. It was still a horrible site to look at. All the blood and twisted limbs and some of the casualties were burnt beyond recognition. Even the smell was starting to get to the trio. They went fast as they could but the smell wound up getting so strong that they had to throw up behind some bushes. After they got themselves cleaned up a bit and having used a breath freshening spell they met up with Neville and Luna. Neville had a few cracked ribs while Luna had a mild concussion otherwise both were fine. When the trio asked if they had seen Ginny; Luna answered by pointing to the cliffs at the very edge of the battlefield saying she saw Ginny fighting a deatheater over in that area. They ran as fast as their sore and injured bodies would let them. When they reached the cliffs they looked around but they couldn't find Ginny. They started thinking she might have fallen off the cliff, but neither one of them wanted to look. Hermione finally caved and looked over. She had a smile on her face; there was only one person at the bottom of the cliff. Draco Malfoy, you could tell by his hair. "It looks like he underestimated the young Ginny Weasley." Chuckled Hermione. "He did." Said a female voice behind them.

They all jumped since they didn't hear her walk up. When Harry looked at Ginny she had nothing more than scratches and bruises on her body otherwise she seemed like she was ready for round two. Which thankfully was never going to happen, at least not today. "What are you looking at Harry?" Asked Ginny not that she didn't already know the answer. Harry smiled "I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. Her eyes are like brown honeysuckle and her hair is as red as the most beautiful sunset." It wasn't long before Ginny and Harry were snogging right there on the battlefield. "Excuse me, if you don't mind me interrupting. I would like to know what happened to Malfoy since I won't be able to get revenge for my leg?" asked Ron. Harry and Ginny broke apart blushing before Ginny gave Ron a look that said, "_I did mind." _"Well Ron, after I saw Draco knock you out, I chased him here to the cliffs. I knew he would take it easy with me since he thought I was no match for him. He wasn't the only deatheater that made that mistake. By the time he realized that I wasn't a pushover it was too late. I cast my infamous Bat Bogey hex on him. While he tried to get them off he slipped and fell to where you see him now." Answered Ginny happily. "Where were you just now anyway?" Asked Harry. Ginny pointed over to the hospital tent and explained how she was being given a thorough check up when she saw them rush over to the cliffs. Realizing that they must be looking for her she ran right over.

They went around looking for friends and loved ones making sure everyone was all right. Most of their friends were going to make a full recovery, unfortunately some of their teachers were not. Mcgonagall had her soul sucked out by a Dementor; she is at St. Mungos now staring up at the ceiling. One of the greatest teachers Hogwarts has ever had was completely gone. Rubeus Hagrid died that night from his injuries; passed away in his sleep. Grawp, Hagrid's half brother died on the battlefield when a killing curse hit him in the eye. Professor Flitwick would never walk again having lost both his legs to a cutting spell; he was very lucky to be alive. Madam Hooch died of a broken neck when she fell off her broom; a stunner had hit her while doing an aerial assault. Madam Pomfrey had only a few minor cuts and abrasions she was one of the lucky ones. There were more deaths of people Harry loved and cared for. Too many to even mention. There was one more death that Harry, Hermione, nor the Weasleys knew about until a few days later. Arthur didn't have the heart to tell them that Percy had died. Percy had jumped in front of a killing curse to save his father's life. It ate away at the Weasley patriarch for many days before he finally broke down and told them why Percy hadn't returned. As for the golden quartet, after being properly treated at St. Mungos they were released. Harry and Hermione moved into the burrow to live with the Weasleys. As did the Grangers, Hermione's parents. Of course they moved into a house that was right next door. That way they could be close but not intrude on the Weasleys home. The Weasleys tried to convince them to stay in the burrow but they were firm and respectfully declined.

One week after the final battle there was party held at Hogwarts. It was to celebrate their victory. It started out as a very dull party until someone talked some sense into them after that the party went into full swing. I don't remember the person who said this but I still remember it well. They said let's not celebrate our victory but instead celebrate the lives of the friends and family who are no longer with us. If weren't for them we wouldn't be here. They fought and died for this cause. It is thanks to them and to all of us that we are now free from the tyranny that was once Voldemort; or as Dumbledore used to call him Tom Marvolo Riddle. So let us celebrate their lives and all the good they have done.

"Now your great grandpa has to rest." Said a tired old man. He had messy black grayish hair and if you looked closely you could see something that resembled a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his wrinkled forehead. "Come on great grandpa tell us the rest, like what to happen to the deatheaters?" asked a young red headed girl with green eyes. "Well Lillian, most of the deatheaters were killed during the final battle and those that survived were caught within a couple days. Now I do need to rest, but I will make you a promise I will tell you the rest of this story after my nap. O.K." Answered Harry who was now 147 years old. " O.K. great grandpa." Replied Lillian with a smile.

End of Part 1

You don't have to review if you don't want to but it would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

Sorry about the delay, I wrote this part of the story in a different way to the first part and I didn't like he way it came out so I decided to rewrite the whole thing and here it is the continuation of the Final Years.

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Wish I did though I would be rich, ah well.

Part Two

"Come on great grandpa haven't you rested long enough?" whined 8 year old Lillian.

Harry chuckled "all right, all right. Go get your brother and sister and then I shall tell you the rest of the story." Lillian rushed off and returned seconds later with her twin sister Molly Anne and her four-year-old brother Spencer.

"I wonder where did we leave off in our story?" Pondered Harry. Truthfully Harry did remember where he left off; thankfully his memory hadn't gotten that bad yet. Harry was just curious to find out what his great grandkids wanted to hear. He laughed at their valiant effort in trying to remind him where he left off before his nap.

"Oh yes, I remember now." Harry said with a slight chuckle. "There isn't really much to tell except how everyone faired after the war."

"Like what to happened to Neville and Luna and the rest of their friends?" Asked Lillian and Molly.

"And Gwolden Gwartet?" Added Spencer while sucking his thumb.

"Slow down and I will tell you everything I know, but where to start?" Answered Harry with a grin. It took only a few seconds before it hit Harry where to begin.

"All right, now gather around. Everyone comfortable?" They all nodded. "Good." Harry said looking at their happy faces.

It had been about a year since the final battle and everything started going back to normal. Diagon Alley was full once again. People were bustling up and down the streets carrying their purchases as if they were sacred treasures. Florean Fortescue had reopened his ice cream parlor. Every witch and wizard around came to have some of his world famous ice cream. Ollivander came out of hiding and people got to buy his famous wands again. When people entered into his shop they were in for a surprise because they would get to meet Ollivander's family for the first time. Nobody even knew that he was married let alone that he had kids. If you go in today you will see it is his daughter Olivia who runs the shop. Flourish and Blotts was busy as always. They were putting up new editions of "Hogwarts, a History" and other newly revised history books. Serving hundreds of customers daily. Weasley Wizard Wheezes or the WWW as we called it opened several new branches all over the world their most successful in Hogsmeade. Fred and George the owners couldn't be happier.

It was also a big year for weddings. The first wedding was Seamus and Lavender's. Seamus had proposed after a year and a half courtship. It was a huge wedding, over 300 guests! All of them were friends and family. The next pair to get married was Neville and Luna. Neville had asked Luna six months into their relationship. Their wedding was nice and small affair. They were married on top of a small cliff at sunset. It was pretty much family, the Weasleys, and the quartet. They even brought Neville's parents to the wedding even though they probably didn't know what was going on. It still meant a lot to Neville that his parents were there. The third couple to get married was Parvati and Dean. They had going been out for about a year when Dean popped the question. Their wedding was simple but elegant. They got married in a muggle church with 30 guests watching on. Couple number four to get hitched was Ron and Hermione. They kind of got married twice. Once the muggle way for all of Hermione's family and friends who didn't know that she was a witch. That wedding was held in the backyard of the Burrow. They also got married the magical way and that was for Ron's extended family that didn't understand the muggle way of getting married. That wedding was held in Hogwarts and performed by Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait. The two weddings were a day apart so the newlyweds could rest. Exactly one week after Ron and Hermione's second wedding the fifth couple got married. Harry and Ginny got married in the backyard of the burrow. They had a beautiful wedding. It was very peaceful and loving affair. Family and friends showed up from all over the globe. Even Harry's Aunt and Uncle were there and they seemed to enjoy the wedding as much as everyone else did. What surprised Harry even more was that Dudley had agreed to become one of his groomsmen. Harry did his best to make up with his relatives before the wedding and they took this second chance with both hands. Ever since that day they treated Harry like he was their second son and Ginny as their daughter.

After the year of weddings came jobs and children. Seamus and Dean worked in the Magical Sports and Games department in the ministry. Dean still kept up with his drawings and paintings, which were becoming more famous everyday. Seamus was walking with a limp these days due to a cutting curse severing his tendon in his left leg. He also sported a magical right eye thanks to a misfired stunner. Seamus always joked that he now looked liked a younger version of Mad Eye Moody. Lavender had become a world famous fashion designer. There wasn't anyone in the Magical or Muggle worlds that did not know the name of Lavender Brown. This came as no surprise to anyone since one of the things Lavender knew best was fashion. Parvati became an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, so her friends never really got to speak to her about work. Neville got surprising letter that year from Professor Sprout asking to take over teaching Herbology. She felt it was time to retire and there was only one person she could think of for the job and that was Neville. He accepted and started teaching Herbology when school started that September. Luna took over the Quibbler for her dad. The Quibbler was the most popular wizarding magazine in all of Britain now thanks to Luna. Ron became a famous Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons. He was the best the keeper the Cannons had had for over a century. Ron was 35 when he retired from professional Quidditch after having won two world cups and three league trophies. He wanted to spend more time with his family so he felt it was time. It wasn't long after that that he became the new flying instructor at Hogwarts. Hermione became a world famous author when she wrote the Authorized Version of Harry's life in a book called "Harry, Just Harry." She has written many more famous novels since then. Her most popular book these days is the "Adventures of the Golden Quartet." When she wasn't writing one of her books, she taught at Hogwarts. She was the new Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor house. Ginny had become a freelance reporter working for both The Quibbler and a new wizarding newspaper called the Wizard Gazette. Dennis and Colin Creevey ran the newspaper. They had decided that the Daily Prophet needed some more competition. It didn't take long for the Gazette to become more popular than the Prophet. Today the Gazette has no equal in the newspaper business especially since the Creeveys now own both papers. Harry decided not to become an Auror. He realized how much he loved teaching in his fifth year with the DA. Harry applied and got the Defense against the Dark Arts job. Now that Voldemort was gone the curse on that job was broken, so Harry was the DADA professor for many years. This was also the year Fred and George bit the bullet and got married. They had a double wedding. Fred married Angelina while George married Katie. Like most of the Weasley weddings it was held in the Burrow's back yard.

It was during this time that Harry and Ginny ran into Pansy Parkinson and her 1-½ year old twins. The Potters were preparing for the birth of their first child and had been shopping for baby clothes all day. When they kind of bumped into her. When Pansy all of sudden just broken down into tears. Ginny couldn't leave her crying in the middle of Diagon Alley so she convinced Harry to help her get Pansy to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they got there they started talking with her. They learned she was Pansy Malfoy now. She married Draco a couple of months before the final battle. Pansy really did love him even if he was an arse. She told Draco not to go out into the final battle. She knew he would become a huge target from both sides and she was right. It also happened to be on that day that she found out she was pregnant with the twins. It was then that Pansy introduced her kids properly Gabriel her son and his twin sister Elisabeth. When Ginny asked Pansy why she broke down like that in the middle Diagon Alley. Pansy explained that all of her friends had moved away and everyone in the magical treated her like she was a deatheater, which she wasn't. The only good thing she had in her life was that she had the twins. Harry and Ginny tried their best to comfort her. Harry tried asking her about Crabbe and Goyle. She told them they were both happily married and living in the states. It started getting late so they decided to say their good-byes and head home. Ginny told Pansy if ever she needed anyone to talk to that she would always be there. Thanks to a little bump in Diagon Alley, Pansy became a good friend to Harry and Ginny.

It wasn't long after that when a whole new generation started being born. The Finnigans (Seamus and Lavender) had two kids, a boy and a girl. They named them Brian O'Leary and Julie Christine. Brian was the older of the two by a year. The Thomas family also had two kids. Dean and Parvati Thomas were the parents of two happy and beautiful daughters, Amanda and Rebecca. They called Amanda and Rebecca, Mandy and Becky for short. The Longbottoms were the proud parents of three kids. They named them Frank Allen, Kristen Alice, and the youngest of the bunch Alexander Christian. Neville and Luna took their kids on plenty of trips around the wizarding world. It was on one of those trips that Luna finally got to show up Hermione. She sent Hermione a picture of the whole Longbottom family with a Crumpled Horned Snorcack it included the caption "See Hermione they do exist. Love the Longbottoms."

Ron had come running when he heard a thud in the kitchen. Hermione had fainted; she was just lying there on the kitchen floor. When Ron was finally able to wake her up he heard her muttering "It can't be" over and over again. Ron then saw the picture on the floor and after looking at it he started laughing. " You have to admit Luna has got spirit. She was determined to prove you wrong and it appears now she has."

This picture now holds a place of honor on their mantelpiece proving that even Hermione can be wrong once in awhile.

Now we have come to the Weasley brood. The Weasleys have always been and it seems always will be a huge family. Arthur and Molly loved all of their grandchildren and spoiled them equally. Bill and Fleur who were married at the beginning of Harry's seventh year had three wonderful kids. Their eldest was Anthony Marcus and then came his two sisters Helen Louise and the baby of the family Anna Marie. Charlie got married in Romania to a nice woman named Claire. They had two kids Jonathan Scott and Adam Lewis.

Percy married Penelope Clearwater in a small chapel not long after he started working for the ministry. His parents were not happy that he didn't invite them to the wedding. He explained that it was during the time that he had left the family. Percy, as you know, died in the battle, which left Penelope to raise their two kids alone. Percy had died when Richard was 5 and Louis was 3 so they didn't have that many memories of him. Everyone in the Weasley family told them everything they could about their father and how in the end he died a great man. Fred and Angelina had triplets as did George and Katie. Angelica, Robert, and Charlene Weasley were Fred and Angelina's kids while Kathy, Frederic, and William were George and Katie's children. Those six kids got into more mischief then their own fathers and that is saying something since Fred and George was trouble with a capital T. Remus and Tonks were honorary Weasleys and they always felt that they were apart of the family. They had eloped during Harry's seventh year and wound up having a few pups of their own. That is what they called children their little pups. They had four of them; Sirius was the oldest then came his three sisters Lisa, Janel, and the youngest Alexis Michelle. Ron and Hermione had five smart and athletic kids. The oldest was Jane a bookworm like her mother then came Albus, named after the great headmaster. Albus had inherited his father's talent for wizard's chess. The next to be born was the twins Joseph and Julia. They had inherited the Weasley Quidditch skills, unfortunately they had also inherited their father's nerves that left them rather nervous before a game. Then came the baby of the family little Remus. Big Remus was honored when Hermione and Ron asked him if it was okay if they named their youngest child after him. Little Remus as he was so dubbed was a lot like his namesake except he wasn't a werewolf. He like his oldest brother had inherited his father's good looks and his mother's brains. Harry and Ginny Potter had six Kids. James Arthur was the oldest of the Potter clan followed by the twins Lily and Molly. 3 years later came Abigail Rose. A year after that came Michael Sirius much to the enjoyment of James. James was celebrating for days that he finally got a brother. 4 years after Michael was born the youngest Potter joined the clan; they named her Krystal May but Harry always called her "little one." All the kids except two had the trademark Weasley red hair. The youngest and the oldest had their father's messy black hair.

"It has been many years now and it has been quite peaceful in the wizarding world. The Weasley and Potter kids also had many adventures. There were other Dark Lords and Corrupt Ministry Officials but these are stories for another time. I am sure the people who lived it can tell you the stories better than I. Now I think it is time for you kids to go to bed it is getting late." Finished Harry with a smile.

Harry's great granddaughters whined and pleaded to stay up longer and hear more stories but it was of no use, so they grudgingly went upstairs to bed. Spencer had fallen asleep on the floor. Harry grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered the sleeping boy when the kids' grandmother came in with Ginny. "Hello, little one." Greeted Harry

"Hi, Dad. When will you stop calling me little one? I am a grandmother now you know." Asked Krystal as she picked up her grandson.

"Never Krystal because to me you will always be my little one." Answered Harry with a big smile. Krystal laughed and kissed her father on the cheek bade them goodnight as she went to put her grandson to bed.

Harry and Ginny went upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. After brushing their teeth and getting their pajamas on they got underneath the warm covers of their bed. As they were lying in bed Ginny leaned over and asked, "When will you tell your great grandkids that the Harry you tell them about in your stories is you?"

Harry looked over at her, "Someday soon Ginny, Someday soon."

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Ginny was dreaming about what the next day would bring, as for Harry he had just thought of the prefect ending to his story: Thus ends the story of Harry James Potter "the boy who lived", "the chosen one", and "the boy who had the lightning bolt shaped scar."

fin

There you it is finished I hope you enjoyed it.

I like to thank my 3 reviewers and as you can see I took your Quotation tip to heart. If you want to review you know how.


End file.
